


The Prequel

by fangirl_xoxoxoxoxo



Series: Breath of the Wild Storyline [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Adventure, Court, Enemies to Friends, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Memories, Royalty, pre calamity, pre love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27613492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_xoxoxoxoxo/pseuds/fangirl_xoxoxoxoxo
Summary: A peak into the lives of the Hero and the Princess before the Calamity arises. This is the DLC memories.
Relationships: Daruk & Link & Mipha & Revali & Urbosa & Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Impa & Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Link & Mipha (Legend of Zelda), Link & Urbosa (Legend of Zelda), Link & Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Mipha & Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Urbosa & Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Series: Breath of the Wild Storyline [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018893
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	The Prequel

The screams of the room fainted as the young woman had finally given birth to her young boy. After gently being handed him, she looked into his soft blue eyes. Her husband from beside her extended his hand for the small babe to grab. One look into his eyes- and Arn knew what to name his son. “Link.”

Madelia smiled at her husband. “Link… I love it. He is another link to the chain our love has created.”

He smiled. “He will make an amazing warrior one day.”

_And many months later the Queen felt a similar joy come over her_

The sun just began to rise bright and golden, just as the Queen finished birthing her first child. She glew bright and her golden power radiated from every ounce of her being as she held her small daughter in her hands. 

Rhoam ran into the royal bed chambers and kissed his wife soundly on her lips before looking down at their miracle. “I-I think we should keep with royal traditions and name her Zelda.”

The Queen let out a small laugh. “I think she’ll live up to the name just fine. Better than fine. I can already tell she will make an amazing ruler, my sweet little bird.”

And so it was- the small infants already with the weight of humanity unconsciously on their shoulders.

Link, by a young age, excelled at everything with a natural talent. At age four- he joined his father’s men with a wooden sword as his weapon, and courage unlike most, and bested them all. When he fought it was like time slowed down and his movements sped up. He had a natural charm that turned eyes his way, and even caught the attention of the Zora princess from a young age.

Zelda grew up within the stone walls of the castle. She would read with her mother about all kinds of Sheikah discoveries, and the two would snack on fruit cake until Zelda’s bedtime. That was until Zelda lost her mother at the ripe age of six. She never once cried in public- not even at the funeral- she would have to bottle her emotions to be a true monarch. Zelda forced herself to train tirelessly despite not having any idea of what her prayers needed to obtain the power she so _desperately_ sought out.

Link also trained tirelessly- except for him, it was in all elements of combat. He learned all he could from his father, and his father went behind his mother’s back and signed him up for the army, the youngest to ever join. Quickly his talents were recognized, and he was sent away to study the Shekiah techniques for a couple more years of tireless work. When he was officially a teenager, he began to travel across the country. He started with the Gerudo, dressed in disguise, of course, to learn from them… in more ways than one. Later he went to the Gorons to learn their intense combat rituals and to train in the harsh conditions. Link was noted to have quite the appetite and a willingness to try new things. He then spent a brief period at home before enlisting as a knight once more. 

Zelda dedicated her life to prayer and science. She never really had friends minus the court musician who seemed to seek her out. The Princess studied the Sheikah tech- with the loveliest Sheikah scientists- and that allowed her to feel useful and needed in at least one area of life. Zelda and Rhoam drifted apart a bit more each year because of her lack of powers. She prayed every day without the guidance of her mother, and more importantly, love in her life.


End file.
